


The morning after

by Anonymous



Series: Dnf fluff [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Georgenotfound is whipped, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just cute, not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oh, now he realizes. This isn’t even his apartment, that’s not even his roommate making those god-awful pancakes. He looks down at his thighs and flushes, they were covered in purple bruises from the night before. He had his memories all hit him at once. He told Sapnap he’d be going to a party, or a bar, somewhere out and he’d be back at night.He didn’t come back at night, he found this way too attractive guy at the party, got drunk with him, and then probably had the best drunk sex he had in his life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dnf fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221287
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173
Collections: anonymous





	The morning after

George wakes up to the smell of pancakes, it makes him scrunch his nose as he didn’t like pancakes. He liked waffles. Whoever was making breakfast, assuming it was his room-mate, should know this by now— he complained all the time about which breakfast foods he liked and then disliked. He stretches, eyes finally opening when he sits up. George looks at the window and blinks, regaining eyesight since the sun blinded him. He steps out of the bed and hisses, feeling pain on his legs and falling right back onto his bed. 

Oh, now he realizes. This isn’t even his apartment, that’s not even his roommate making those god-awful pancakes. He looks down at his thighs and flushes, they were covered in purple bruises from the night before. He had his memories all hit him at once. He told Sapnap he’d be going to a party, or a bar, somewhere out and he’d be back at night. He didn’t come back at night, he found this way too attractive guy at the party, got drunk with him, and then probably had the best drunk sex he had in his life. 

George's face burns at the memory, too lusty for him to remember sober. He grabs his phone from the drawer and opens it, looking at the ten texts and three missed calls from Sapnap. Oops. He opens the texts and messages him something quick about what happened, not trying to go into that much detail with his straight best friend. 

He puts the phone back down and steps off the bed again, slowly, wincing at the pain on his legs. This was fine. Completely fine, he was in a stranger's house who apparently had the biggest dick on earth because George could barely walk. He wobbles, _wobbles_ — in his too-big shirt that he was sure wasn’t even his and boxers that wasn’t his either, to the door. A bit of anxiety came over him, what do you even say to a one-night stand the next morning? He opens the door and bites his lip.

The guy, Dream, apparently. It was probably a fake name which was smart, considering it was a hookup. He turned around and met eyes with George. Caught off guard by the eye contact George looks somewhere else.

“Hi! You’re awake, I, uhh, I made some.. Some pancakes? And eggs, if you want them. I guess it’s kinda strange for your one night stand to make breakfast—”

George interrupts, “Thank you.” He smiles and looks back up at him, walking over to the kitchen and making a face. His legs _still_ hurt. Dream had to notice because he walks over and looks down at George, “Jump.’

He looks up at Dream with confusion, “What?” Dream smiles, “Trust me, jump.” He whispers and George can’t help but trust this boy. This stupid boy with freckles that he met like yesterday. He nods and jumps, Dream catching him by his thighs so he was now carrying him. George heats at this, his entire body feels warm now. Embarrassment maybe.

George buries his face into Dream's neck, “This is embarrassing, you know.” He wraps his arm around Dream as he laughs, “You’re more comfortable now, are you not?” George rolls his eyes as Dream walks over to the kitchen, placing George onto the counter and pulling away. 

Dream grabs his fork, taking a piece of the pancake and going to George, “Open.” George furrows, “I don’t like pancakes, _and_ that's even more embarrassing than you carrying me, somehow.” Dream shakes his head, “You didn’t eat anything yesterday except that shitty bar food, now open.” George swallows down any pride he had left, whatever. He was really attractive and George couldn’t help but feel domesticated by him this morning. It felt natural, not like they only met to have sex. He was in a white shirt and Florida Gators sweatpants. It looked like home. George could almost laugh, he was calling his hookup home. 

George opens his mouth and lets Dream feed him. Ignoring his weird preference for waffles or french-toast over pancakes, _Dreams_ pancakes were good. Dream smiles, “Good, right? I know, it's my mom's recipe.” George nods at that and looks over at the eggs, to insinuate he wanted more. Dream follows and gets some of the eggs on the fork, feeding him. 

“Is your name really Dream?” George talks with his mouth full, objectively gross but it felt too foreign for him to care about what was gross or not. 

Dream laughs, “No, it’s Clay.” Clay. _Clay_ , cute. Clay was a cute name that fit him. He was a very Clay person. George was almost running his name out by how much he was using it in his head, “Cute.” George says quietly and Dream heard it, made it known he heard it too, “Awww, you think my name is cute?” George makes a face, “It’s George right?” He nods. “Yeah.”

“Cute.” George didn’t know why he felt so natural with Dream, _Clay_ , but he also felt nervous. It felt like being around a crush at school yet also being married. It was confusing, way too confusing and he was feeling too much for this just to be the day after. 

George takes the fork from him, grabbing a pancake and looking at Dream, “You, open.” Dream happily obliges and opens his mouth. George feeds him and reaches with his other hand to hold Dreams face in his hands. Smooth. 

Dream smiles, his eyes crinkling as he does, “You are cute, really. Too cute just to be my hookup.” He said it, he said what both of them were thinking but it still sent butterflies in George's stomach. George flushes and looks at him, taking the fork out and placing it on the plate. “Kiss me.”

And when Dream kisses him, putting his hand on the counter and George wraps his arms around his neck, they both knew this wouldn’t just be a one-time thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!
> 
> I hope u enjoy this, maybe it'll be chaptered, maybe this'll be more and seeing them get together and go on cute dates. i think it's cute how home-y the dreamnap house is, and the idea of dream team living together, so this was just a little thing about dnf being basically married


End file.
